Carinha de anjo
"Carinha de anjo" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Leonor Corrêa for SBT. It's a remake of a 1974 Mexican telenovela 'Mundo de juguete'. It started airing on November 21, 2016 and ended on June 6, 2018 with 403 episodes. The main stars are Lorena Queiroz, Bia Arantes and Carlo Porto. Synopsis Dulce Maria is a sweet, naive, intelligent and cheerful five year old girl. She is playful, adventurous and extremely curious. She delights everyone with her comments and indiscreet questions and surprises with her discoveries. She is the only daughter of Gustavo Lários, a successful entrepreneur of Brazilian coffee chain and Teresa Rezende Lários. Teresa died in a tragic accident when Dulce Maria was three years old. Traumatized by the tragedy, Gustavo left his daughter in the rural Catholic school 'Doce horizonte' and moved to Spain. For two years, Gustavo lived isolated from his family. In her father's absence, Dulce Maria had the affection and care of her aunt Estefania, Gustavo's cousin who is always full of style and personality. Her trademark look from head to toe, that is, from wig to shoe, reflects her current mood. She also received the attention of Father Gabriel, her paternal uncle and all the nuns and novices of the boarding school where she lived and studies. Almost every night, Dulce Maria dreams of Teresa. They are meeting each other in a playful doll house. There, mother and daughter live magical, exciting and fun moments and Dulce is always supplied with affection and advice. At school, Dulce Maria receives the maternal affection of the novice Cecilia, a dedicated, protective and zealous teacher. She is also Sister Fabiana's favorite, an almost rebellious and funny novice who heads the school's choir. Mother Superior, director of boarding school, does not hide her special affection for Dulce Maria, but she does not fail to pass the sermons and demands whenever necessary. The story begins when Gustavo decides to return to the city and to show that he made a great mistake in moving away from his daughter. Recovered from the depression after Teresa's death, he returns determined to rebuild life alongside Dulce Maria. To Estefania's and Gabriel's surprise, he does not return alone. Nicole Escobar, the new girlfriend, lavishes beauty, but no vocation for motherhood. What the businessman does not know is that Nicole is only interested in the status and his money that she will get marrying him. Haydee, Nicole's mother, and Flávio, her brother, falsely adore Gustavo and dream of getting along with the marriage of the couple. Dulce Maria rejects the idea of seeing her father married again. She is afraid he will never remember her mother again. It is in the arms of the novice Cecilia that Dulce Maria finds more security. She is the only "female woman who dreams of having her as second mother" unlike Nicole, with whom she has constant disagreements and no affinity. Dulce Maria would like the novice to marry her father. Trivia * Lucero's first telenovela in Brazil. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Mundo de juguete', 1970 Televisa original, starring Graciela Mauri. * 'Carita de ángel', 2000 Televisa remake, starring Daniela Aedo. Category:2016 telenovelas Category:SBT telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas